Fascínio
by Arine-san
Summary: Ikki vê sua namorada aos beijos com outro, enquanto comprava flores para ela. Minu, a atendente, percebe que ele não está bem e decide não deixá-lo ir embora sozinho. O que pode vir de toda essa situação? Leia e descubra. IkkiXMinu


**Fascínio**

Ikki havia acabado de entrar numa floricultura. Tinha que comprar flores para sua namorada, afinal estavam completando um ano de namoro. Era um dia importante.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Minu. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – Perguntou a jovem atendente que parou a seu lado.

- Pode sim. Quero um buquê com as rosas vermelhas mais lindas que você tiver. – Minu anotou o que ele pediu.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? – Minu esperou alguns segundos pela resposta e com não recebeu uma, insistiu. – Senhor? – Quando ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou Ikki, percebeu que ele olhava para algum ponto além da vitrine. Sendo assim, ela olhou na mesma direção, para ver o que estava despertando esse interesse. O homem encarava um casal que estava aos beijos do outro lado da rua. A mulher era loira e o homem tinha cabelos castanhos. Os dois pareciam apaixonados.

Quando Ikki percebeu que a jovem parada ao seu lado não sabia o que fazer, ele pareceu despertar de seu devaneio.

-Me desculpe, mas mudei de ideia. Não quero nenhuma flor. – Disse ele antes de sair da loja. Minu achou que a expressão no rosto dele estava muito estranha. Parecia a de um homem que não tinha nada a perder.

- Espere! – Pediu a jovem saindo atrás dele. Ikki parou e a encarou.

- O que foi?

- Aonde o senhor vai? – Ikki agora ostentava uma expressão de dúvida.

- Não creio que isso seja da sua conta. – Minu corou.

- Eu sei que não é, mas você não parece estar muito bem. Não posso deixá-lo sair desse jeito sozinho.

- Não pode? Acho que isso está um pouco fora da sua alçada. Além do mais, o que você pode fazer para me impedir? – Perguntou cético. Minu estreitou os olhos. Como aquele homem era estúpido. Ela só queria ajudar... E não iria desistir. A jovem guardou seu bloco de pedidos no avental e começou a retirar o mesmo.

- Pra começar posso te seguir aonde você for. – O traço de um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Ikki.

- E você vai largar seu trabalho e ficar desempregada para seguir um estranho?

- Para sua informação, hoje é meu dia de folga. Eu só passei aqui para ajudar um pouco e já fiz isso. – Minu entrou na loja e deixou o avental em cima de um balcão, enquanto avisava que já ia embora. Por incrível que pareça, Ikki estava do lado de fora quando ela voltou. – Você perdeu sua única chance de fugir. – Falou ela sorrindo. – Podia ter entrado num táxi, enquanto eu estava lá dentro e eu nunca poderia encontrá-lo. – O homem também sorriu surpreendendo-a.

- Talvez eu não esteja achando a ideia de você me seguir tão ruim. – Talvez fosse bom ter uma companhia depois do que vira. – Quer dizer que você vai me seguir pela cidade toda?

- Se for preciso. – Minu pensava se não estava indo longe demais. Afinal, não conhecia aquele homem.

- Tudo bem, então. Já que é assim, vamos pegar o meu carro. – Minu teve um momento de apreensão. E se ele fosse um assassino?

- Pra onde vamos? – Perguntou começando a segui-lo. Uma pessoa que olhava para outra de forma tão desolada como ele ao ver o casal, não podia ser um assassino.

- Vamos para a Torre de Tóquio. – Respondeu tranquilo.

- O quê? Mas é do outro lado da cidade! Vai demorar umas três horas pra ir e mais três pra voltar. – Ikki deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Pensei que fosse seu dia de folga. – Minu estreitou os olhos. – Vai desistir de me seguir?

- Não. – Eles chegaram ao carro, que era um conversível preto. Ikki abriu a porta do passageiro para ela. – Mas você vai pagar a entrada da torre e o meu almoço. – Falou antes de entrar. Ikki começou a rir, depois que fechou a porta.

- Você é muita abusada, não? – Disse Ikki quando entrou no carro. – Eu não pedi pra você me seguir.

- E eu não pedi pra você nos levar à Torre de Tóquio. – Minu cruzou os braços. Ikki teve que segurar o riso ao vê-la emburrada. Parecia uma criança.

- Tudo bem. Eu pago a entrada da torre, mas não almoço. – Claro que Ikki não se negaria a pagar o almoço dela, mas não daria o braço a torcer desse jeito.

- Certo. Eu concordo. Afinal, eu insisti em te seguir. Não fui convidada. – O homem ficou surpreso pela mudança de atitude dela.

- Ainda bem que notou isso.

- Podemos ir? Quero voltar ainda hoje. – Ela falou sarcástica. Será que a companhia dele, já estava afetando-a.

- Assim que você colocar o cinto, podemos ir. Não quero ser multado ou matá-la sem querer e ser assombrado pelo resto da vida. – Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Ele fazia aquilo para perturbá-la.

- Pronto. Já coloquei o cinto. Podemos ir. – Ikki tirou o carro da vaga do estacionamento e sorriu ao sentir o vento batendo no rosto, ao acelerar o mesmo.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois de a viagem ter começado, um carro passou perto do carro e que estavam e um grupo de jovens começou a mexer com Minu.

- Ei, gatinha. – Chamava um deles. – Larga esse cara e vem com a gente. Ele nem parece estar tão a fim de você. Olha como está sério. – Ikki fechou a cara mais ainda. Quem esses idiotas pensavam que eram? Ele não tinha nada com Minu, mas a falta de respeito que eles demonstravam era tremenda. A jovem podia notar uma veia começando a saltar no pescoço de Ikki.

- Eu posso ligar o rádio,...? Eu nem sei seu nome ainda. – Ikki olhou para ela surpreso. Era verdade. Ele sabia o nome dela, mas ele não tinha se apresentado.

- Tem certeza? Não quer ficar ouvindo seus fãs?

- Meus fãs? – Ela fitou-o incrédula. – Você acha que eu tenho dezesseis anos pra ficar empolgada com um grupo de idiotas me assediando? – Ikki sorriu.

- Hoje em dia, tudo é possível.

- Bom, eu não sou assim. – Ela estava prestes a encostar a cabeça no banco e fechar os olhos, quando ele se pronunciou novamente.

- Meu nome é Ikki e pode ligar o rádio. – Minu sorriu.

- Obrigada, Ikki. – Ela ligou o rádio e uma música de rock começou a tocar.

- Pode mudar de estação se quiser. – Uma música de rock estava começando. – Nem todo mundo gosta das mesmas músicas que eu.

- Não. Eu gosto dessa estação. – Respondeu Minu se recostando no banco e aproveitando a música.

- Sério? Minha ex-namorada odiava. – Ele se referia à loira que estava se agarrando com outro na rua, Esmeralda.

- Ela deve ser louca. Rock é o melhor estilo de música já feito. – Ikki concordava plenamente.

**Nightmare!**

**(Pesadelo!)**

**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**

**(Agora seu pesadelo ganha vida)**

**Dragged ya down below down to the devil's show,**

**(Arrastado para baixo até o show do diabo,)**

**To be his guest forever,**

**(Para ser seu convidado para sempre,)**

**Peace of mind is less than never**

**(A paz de espírito é menor do que nunca)**

**Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side**

**(****Odeio distorcer sua mente, mas Deus não está ao seu lado)**

**An old acquaintance severed,**

**(****Uma velha crença dilacerada,)**

**Burn the world your last endeavor**

**(****Grave no mundo seu último esforço)**

- Essa é minha música favorita do Avenged. – Disse Minu empolgada. Essa música sempre a deixava elétrica.

- A minha também. Embora "A Little Piece of Heaven" também seja ótima.

- Com certeza. É minha segunda favorita.

**Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air,**

**(****Carne queimando, você pode sentir o cheiro no ar,)**

**Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)**

**(****Porque homens como você tem uma alma tão fácil de roubar [roubar])**

**So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head,**

**(****Então fique na linha enquanto eles escrevem os números em sua cabeça,)**

**You're now a slave until the end of time here.**

**(****Você é agora um escravo até o fim dos tempos)**

**Nothing stops the madness turning,**

**(****E nada impede a loucura voltando,)**

**haunting, yearning, pull the trigger!**

**(****Assombrando, ansiando, puxe o gatilho!)**

- Parece que aqueles idiotas sumiram. – Disse Ikki. Estava mais relaxado.

- Ainda bem. Eles devem ter ficado com medo de você.

- Por quê? Não fiz nada contra eles.

- Não. Mas pela sua cara, estava prestes a fazer. – Ikki riu abertamente, o que surpreendeu Minu.

**You should have known**

**(Você deveria saber)**

**The price of evil,**

**(O preço do mal,)**

**And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah**

**(****E dói saber que você pertence a aqui, yeah)**

**Ooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare**

**(****Ooooh, é o seu maldito pesadelo)**

**(While your nightmare comes to life)**

**([****Enquanto o seu pesadelo ganha vida])**

**[Nightmare – Avenged Sevenfold]**

* * *

A viagem correu bem. Minu conseguiu puxar assunto com Ikki, enquanto eles ouviam música. Ele era arquiteto, gosta de rock e filmes de ação e suspense. Viaja bastante já que cuida de casos de grandes empresas e adora seu trabalho.

O único inconveniente enquanto eles iam para a Torre de Tóquio foi uma ligação da ex-namorada dele, Esmeralda. Minu não sabia o que ela estava dizendo, mas pelas respostas de Ikki dava pra imaginar. A conclusão final foi que ela mandaria alguém para buscar as coisas dela que estavam na casa dele, já que Ikki não queria vê-la nem pintada. Minu ficou constrangida e não perguntou nada sobre o assunto. Afinal, não queria magoá-lo mais ainda.

Quando chegaram perto da torre, ela disse que estava com fome e que era melhor almoçar antes de ir à torre. Ikki concordou e os dois foram almoçar num belo restaurante.

Antes que percebesse o que fazia, Minu estava contando sua vida toda para o homem. Isso era algo muito estranho, já que em geral ela era super discreta.

- Não sei por que me sinto tão à vontade com você. – Disse Minu sorrindo, antes de beber um gole de suco de laranja. – Falei coisas que nunca contei a meus amigos. – Ikki deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Deve ser porque somos estranhos e provavelmente não vamos mais nos ver depois de hoje. – O sorriso de Minu diminui um pouco. Estava se acostumando à presença de Ikki. Seria estranho nunca mais vê-lo. Mas ele tinha razão. Era provável que nunca mais se vissem.

- Tem razão. Deve ser isso. – Ela viu que o prato dele estava tão vazio quanto o seu. – Acho melhor a gente ir, afinal ainda tem o caminho de volta.

- Certo. – Ikki pediu a conta e quando o garçom trouxe fez questão de pagar.

- Mas você disse que eu ia ter que pagar o almoço. – Falou Minu estranhando a atitude gentil dele.

- Mudei de ideia. Será que você vai querer discutir por causa disso? – Perguntou irônico.

- Não é isso. Só que você é um grosso o tempo todo. Não imaginei que fosse capaz de fazer alguma gentileza. – Ikki estreitou os olhos e Minu sorriu ao ver isso. Adorava provocá-lo.

- Você devia parar de me testar o tempo todo. Pode não gostar do resultado.

- Talvez eu pague pra ver uma hora dessas. – E assim os dois foram para o carro e seguiram seu caminho até a Torre de Tóquio.

* * *

- Nossa! – Disse Minu observando a vista. – Aqui é tão alto. – Ikki sorriu ao vê-la deslumbrada. – Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui.

- Eu venho sempre que posso. - A Torre de Tóquio era uma das arquiteturas do Japão que ele mais gostava. – Sempre que preciso pensar, venho aqui. Qualquer coisa vista daqui de cima parece pequena. Até os problemas que surgem de repente. – Minu deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer. – Ikki, percebendo que começava a ficar desanimado, mudou de assunto.

- Você sabia que essa torre foi baseada na Torre Eiffel?

- Eu achei um pouco parecida, mas não sabia disso.

- É. Só que a Torre de Tóquio é treze metros mais alta que a Eiffel. – Minu riu.

- Você parece um guia turístico falando assim. – Ikki deu de ombros.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho saber essas coisas. Além disso, eu gosto de saber. É como se fosse um hobbie.

- Se é assim, qual é a torre mais alta do mundo?

- A Tokyo Skytree, que foi inaugurada mês passado, tem 634 metros de altura. – Respondeu Ikki na mesma hora. – Mas você devia saber isso já que saiu em todos os jornais.

- Eu sabia. Só estava te testando.

- Já te disse que uma hora dessas você pode se arrepender. – Comentou antes de retomar o assunto anterior. – A Tokyo Skytree é a torre mais alta, mas o arranha-céu mais alto é o edifício...

- Burj Khalifa em Dubai, com 828 metros de altura. – Respondeu a jovem e Ikki fitou-a surpreso.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Saiu no mesmo jornal que falou da Tokyo Skytree. – O homem riu.

- Você não para de me surpreender. – Disse observando-a olhar o voo de alguns pássaros.

* * *

- Já está escurecendo. – Minu falou enquanto caminhavam de volta para o carro.

- Sim. Mas devemos chegar antes das nove. – A jovem estava se apoiando em Ikki, que tinha lhe oferecido o braço. Fora um dia cansativo. Ela não via a hora de dormir um pouco. Bocejou. – Você pode tirar um cochilo no carro, durante o caminho de volta. Minu concordou com a cabeça enquanto ele abria a porta do carro pra ela e sentava na direção.

- Sabe, você não é tão grosso quanto eu pensava. Eu me diverti muito hoje. – Falou ela encostando a cabeça no banco.

-E você não é tão chata. – Minu sorriu e ele também. – Também me diverti bastante com você. – Em seguida ele deu a partida e o carro entrou em movimento enquanto Minu caia no sono.

* * *

Minu acordou um pouco antes de chegarem à floricultura onde se conheceram. As ruas ainda estavam cheias.

- Boa noite, Bela Adormecida. – Disse Ikki. – Quer que te dê uma carona pra casa?

- Não precisa se incomodar. Não é muito longe daqui. Pode me deixar na floricultura que eu vou andando.

- Não é incômodo. Pra que lado eu vou? – Minu o guiou até sua casa.

- É aqui. Esse prédio azul. – Ikki parou o carro e ele e Minu se encararam. – Obrigada pelo passeio e pela carona. – Ela falou sorrindo e ia abrir a porta do carro para sair quando Ikki segurou a mão dela.

- Acho que eu tenho que te agradecer também. – Disse um pouco constrangido. – Se você não decidisse me seguir, provavelmente eu teria entrado num bar e bebido até arrumar confusão com alguém. E teria sido um dia desperdiçado à toa.

- De nada. – Minu respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Quem sabe a gente não se esbarra de novo por aí e dá outro passeio um dia desses?

- É. Quem sabe? – Ikki, que ainda segurava a mão dela, libertou-a e ela saiu do carro. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – Ele respondeu e esperou Minu entrar no prédio antes de sair com o carro.

Naquela noite, Minu demorou um pouco a dormir, pensando no homem que conhecera. Se tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias, tudo poderia ser diferente. Era triste pensar que talvez nunca mais o visse.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Minu foi trabalhar normalmente e estava tendo um dia cheio. Parecia que todos estavam fazendo aniversários de namoro ou casamento naquele dia. Somente no fim da tarde, ela pôde sentar por alguns minutos e mesmo assim não foram muitos, pois logo ouviu o sino da porta tocar. Começou a se dirigir à mesma, distraída, e bateu de frente com um cliente que a segurou pela cintura.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu se afastando um pouco e arrumando a roupa. – O que o senhor deseja?

- Não sei. – O cliente respondeu e Minu sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquela voz. – Talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

- Ikki! – Disse ela sorrindo. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim comprar flores. O que mais se faz numa floricultura? – Será que ele tinha voltado com a namorada. Minu tinha que ser profissional.

- Qual é a ocasião?

- Bom, que tipo de flores eu devo dar a uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer? – Então era isso. Ele já conheceu outra modelo. Bonito do jeito que ele era não era difícil imaginar, mas ele podia ter esperado uma semana, pelo menos.

- Depende do que você sentiu na hora. Cada cor das flores tem um significado. A rosa vermelha representa paixão, um amor mais selvagem. A branca significa pureza e um amor mais duradouro. A amarela significa amizade ou carinho. A laranja significa fascínio, encanto. A...

- Acho que já está bom. Quero uma rosa laranja. – Enquanto Minu foi buscar a rosa ficou pensando em que tipo de mulher deixaria Ikki fascinado.

- Aqui está. – Ela entregou a rosa a ele com um sorriso, que não sabia por quanto tempo ia conseguir sustentar.

- Quanto eu te devo? – Ikki perguntou puxando a carteira do bolso.

- É por conta da casa. Não se preocupe. – Ele sorriu para ela.

- Obrigado, Minu. – A jovem ouviu o sino tocar, anunciando que ele saíra, Minu estava prestes a se sentar sentindo-se triste e sozinha, quando ouviu o sino de novo, e viu Ikki andando em sua direção lhe estendendo a rosa.

- O que foi? Tem algo de errado com ela? – Perguntou a jovem, colocando o sorriso de atendente de volta no rosto.

- Não. Por quê? Você acha que tem algo de errado?

- Então, por que você...? – Ela não pôde completar a fala.

- Eu estive pensando e... Talvez nós pudéssemos ir à Tokyo Skytree na sua próxima folga. Acho que é mais perto que a Torre de Tóquio. – Minu não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Será que ele queria dizer... – E quem sabe, algum dia, podíamos ir também à Burj Khalifa. Não agora. Mas quem sabe um dia.

- Ikki... O quê... – Minu não conseguia articular nem uma frase. Só conseguia sorrir.

- Eu quero saber se você quer namorar comigo, Minu. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

- Mas... Por quê? Quer dizer, você nem me conhece direito. – Ikki se aproximou dela e apontou a rosa.

- Eu pensei que a cor da rosa dissesse tudo. Se você não sabe, uma rosa laranja significa fascínio e encanto. Você me deixou fascinado. – Minu riu antes de se jogar nos braços dele e apertá-lo contra si. Ikki também riu. – Isso significa que você aceita?

- Sim! – Ela gritou e o beijou nos lábios sorrindo. Ikki achara a boca dela macia e perfeita, logo estava aprofundando o beijo.

- Você acredita que eu passei a noite de ontem e o dia de hoje pensando em você? – Apesar de não estarem se beijando, ele ainda a abraçava.

- Acredito aconteceu o mesmo comigo. – Minu deu um beijo no pescoço dele e Ikki riu.

- Eu já te disse pra parar de me testar, mulher. – Ikki falou antes de imprensá-la contra uma parede.

- E eu disse que talvez pagasse pra ver. – Ela respondeu rindo. Ele distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço e pelo rosto dela.

- Você vai se arrepender. – Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, antes de beijá-la nos lábios mais uma vez. Por ora, ela só teria uma prova de seu futuro castigo.


End file.
